


Three's Company

by spacedaydreamer



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Multi, Porn With Plot, Smut, from that tfln mini, i noticed there was a serious lack of c-team stuff in the explicit category, it's the threesome au, so i figured why not, this isn't serious in the least tho it's supposed to be lighthearted, very minimal plot but still plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: Junpei really wasn't sure how he'd ended up in this situation, but that wasn't to say he didn't like it. The love of his life was seated right beside him- and on the other side of him, was the really damn sexy stranger they'd met at the bar about an hour ago. (threesome au for c-team, kinda crack but moreso just lighthearted smut with some goofy prefacing)





	

Junpei really didn’t know how things had led to this point, but he wasn’t exactly complaining about it.

The evening had started off simple enough, just him and Akane on a pretty simple date at a bar. They were just supposed to be having a normal night, chatting and having a good time, when _he’d_ shown up. ‘Him’ being the blond-haired, green-eyed, muscular piece of man who’d taken a seat alone at the table right beside them.

“Junpei, are you staring?”

“H-Huh? Akane, what are you talking about?”

“Oh come on, he’s pretty cute. Why don’t you invite him to sit with us?”

Junpei was blushing like a maniac, shaking his head.

“Wh-what are you talking about, Akane? He’s probably waiting for someone, we should just mind-“

Akane had already stood up, and was walking over to him. Junpei had to resist the urge to put his head in his hands- Akane had always been like this, hadn’t she?

“Hey, are you all alone? If you are, you can sit with me and Junpei.”

“Oh, are you sure? That’s awfully nice of you.”

“Yeah, totally! Junpei’s the grump over there, but don’t worry about that. He’s just easily embarrassed.”

Junpei scowled a bit, but quickly dropped the scowl when the boy and Akane started walking back, him taking a seat beside Junpei.

“Hi- I’m Carlos, nice to meet you both.”

“I’m Akane, and as I mentioned, this is Junpei.”

“N-nice to meet you, Carlos.”

He knew that his face was bright red, but he couldn’t help it! Akane totally knew what his type of guy was, and she _knew_ that she knew. It was completely unfair, really- she was always teasing him like this.

“So, what were you doing here alone? You look like the kinda guy who’d have people fawning all over him.”

Akane was either oblivious to Junpei’s furious blushing, or (far more likely) just didn’t care and was trying to egg him on. Carlos was somehow completely missing how much of a mess Junpei was already, and responded with a smile.

“Heh, oh, you’re too nice. Nah, I just like to stop by here after work some days, they’ve got some pretty decent food and everything’s cheap.”

“Oh? What do you do for work then, Carlos?”

“I’m a firefighter, actually.”

“Really? That’s so impressive, it must be a lot of hard work- you’re like a real hero.”

Carlos gave an embarrassed chuckle, and Junpei could’ve sworn he felt his heart skip a beat. He glanced over at Akane, but she only gave him a sly wink which caused his heart to miss a beat yet again. Between these two, he was pretty sure he was going to have heart failure sooner or later…

“Nah, you’re being too nice. I’m just doing what I can to help people, that’s all.” His smile was incredibly genuine, the most genuine Junpei thought he’d ever seen. Again, Junpei looked to Akane for aid, and again she only hummed and smiled, clearly enjoying watching her boyfriend melt. “So, how about you two? What do you do?”

“Well, I’m still in school. I decided to go back for a masters, but I’m almost done by now.”

“Wow, that’s really cool! What are you studying?”

“Physics- particle physics, more specifically.”

Carlos gave a soft laugh, scratching the back of his head.

“That stuff’s all way above my head, but it’s always been interesting. I’m sure it’s gotta be fascinating to learn about.”

“Oh, completely. I just love it.”

“So what about you, Junpei?”

“M-me? O-oh, uh, I’m a detective…”

He was staring furiously at the table, doing his best not to look at Carlos _or_ Akane so neither could see his blush. It wasn’t exactly working well, but it was the thought that counted, right?

“Really? That sounds like it’d be really exciting, what sorts of stuff do you do- or wait, would that be confidential?”

“H-heh, yeah, it is.”

He gave a short nod of his head, and started praying that the blush would _just go away already_ \- even though that method was quite clearly not working.

“Oh Jumpy, you’re just being shy. Not everything’s confidential, you can at _least_ give him an idea.”

Junpei sighed, and finally raised his head- bad idea, because both Akane _and_ Carlos were looking at him with expectation for some great story, and he could feel his heart fluttering.

This was _so_ unfair.

“W-well, uh…. Fine, fine. I don’t really have any exciting stories or anything, though…” He crossed his arms and sighed, trying to think of what he could tell. There genuinely was a lot he couldn’t let Carlos know- between the fact that he often dealt with incredibly illegal investigations and he was helping Akane’s secret organization, there were a lot of secrets. “I guess, it’s usually just like a normal job? You go to the agency, work through case files and all that boring stuff, until someone comes in with a request. What we actually do changes on a case-by-case basis, but I’m usually out in the field. I don’t do great with paperwork.”

He felt like it was a fairly boring description of the job, but Carlos seemed to be entranced. Akane had her cutest smile on- goddammit, she _knew_ Junpei couldn’t resist that smile. What was she going to say?

“Junpei, you’re _way_ too modest. Trust me Carlos, he’s leaving out a lot- he’s my personal hero, this guy here.”

She reached across the table and grabbed onto his hand to give it a squeeze, and Junpei knew he was blushing like a maniac again.

“Y-you’re exaggerating, Kanny. It’s nothing like that Carlos, it’s just stuff from when we were kids.”

“Oh, so you’re childhood friends then?”

“Yep! Jumpy and I have known each other since grade school, we’re practically inseparable.”

“That’s great- I haven’t seen any of my grade school buds in ages, it must be nice to be together like that.”

“Who do you tend to hang out with, then?”

“Eh, mainly just the guys down at the station. We’re all pretty good friends, although there’s only really a couple of them that are around my age.”

“Seriously? Well, do you want to hang out with me and Jumpy, then?”

“H-huh?”

Junpei recognized the look in Akane’s eyes- it was the same look she got when she was in the mood, but this time it was directed at both Junpei _and_ Carlos. Despite the fact that they’d met maybe half an hour ago, Junpei found that he wasn’t entirely opposed to the idea. He loved Akane more than anything, and Carlos- well, he was nice, and _damn_ that face… Junpei gave a resigned sigh, and waited to see how Carlos would react.

“I mean, we’re both okay with it. It’s up to you, of course, but if you want…”

Her voice trailed off and she winked at him, and it was now Carlos’s turn to blush. Junpei did his best to look natural, but he had failed those attempts about twenty minutes ago and now just looked like an embarrassed mess. Apparently Carlos didn’t mind that however, as he winked back to Akane and put an arm around Junpei’s shoulder, giving him a tight squeeze.

“Sure, sounds like fun.”

Okay, so maybe Junpei _did_ know how things had led up to this point, but that didn’t make it any more surreal. Carlos- the guy they’d met for the first time this night, who was really nice and liked to talk about anything, really- was now standing shirtless in their bedroom, along with Akane and Junpei. It was only now that Junpei was really able to get a good look at Carlos, and just… good _god_ was he handsome. It was probably because of the whole firefighter thing, but he looked like a male model with how muscular he was. Sure, Junpei worked out too in order to keep in top form for missions, but he was (as they put it) a bit of a twig. His muscles didn’t grow defined and large, they grew lithe and flexible- which was important, considering the many awkward places he’d needed to force himself to fit into to hide from patrols while infiltrating places he wasn’t supposed to be.

On top of the already impressive musculature, Junpei noticed a good amount of scarring, mostly on Carlos’s arms. They looked like burn scars- actually, shit. Junpei had a good amount of scarring himself, but none of them could really be passed off as kitchen incidents or anything… It seemed that Carlos had already noticed them, looking in concern at a particularly nasty scar from a bullet wound on the right of his abdomen.

“Oh, uh. Don’t worry about that, it was a while ago. Been healed up for ages now, totally fine.”

That didn’t give any excuse for the multitude of other scars, some far newer than others, but he wasn’t going to offer one. That would only make things even more awkward and probably kill the mood, which he didn’t really want. Akane spoke up to break the silence, draping her arms over Junpei’s shoulders as her breasts pressed up against his back.

“You’ve learned a lot since then, right Jumpy? You’re far more… experienced.”

The last word was whispered into his ear, and it sent a shiver down his spine. She giggled softly, her breath tickling the back of his neck, and he was quite certain that he was already hard. Judging by the way Carlos’s eyes had quickly glanced down from Junpei’s face, he was right. He was going to say something to take the focus from him, maybe shift it over to Akane, when he felt a sudden push- before he knew it he was lying on the bed, Akane sitting beside him with one hand laced with his. He sat up with a chuckle, and gave Akane a kiss on the cheek- however, he hadn’t been expecting Carlos to come over and do the same, much less start nibbling on his earlobe shortly after with a certain delicacy that implied he had some experience of his own.

“Oh, Carlos? He loves it when you play with his hair.”

“Really now…”

Carlos’s voice was quiet and deliberate, and surprisingly seductive for someone who’d appeared to be… really vanilla. Carlos didn’t waste any time and did as Akane suggested, and Junpei found himself shivering yet again. For the first time they’d met, Carlos was _good_ \- he knew exactly how to play with his hair in a way that felt just right, and it didn’t help that Akane had started teasing him like she normally did. Her free hand had slowly meandered down to Junpei’s hips, pinching and tickling his skin in that special way of hers, that always made him start moaning for more.

“K-kanny, please…”

“Junpei, shouldn’t you ask Carlos for help, too? You can’t leave him out of the fun…”

She stopped and brought a finger up to her chin, in a mock questioning pose. He couldn’t see Carlos’s face, but he could feel his breath on his neck, sucking at the skin with force enough that Junpei was sure would leave a mark in the morning.

“Yeah, I’d _hate_ to be left out, Junpei…”

_Fuck_ , they were good. Both of them. Junpei wanted nothing more than to take the last of his clothes off right then and there and let them tease him however they wanted, but he needed to show a touch of restraint- he couldn’t be the only one moaning, after all. Slyly as he could, he moved one arm back, so that it was resting on Carlos’s inner thigh. He could hear the other’s breath hitch as he reached higher, eventually resting a hand right beside Carlos’s dick.

“F-fine… you too, Carlos…”

He moved his hand just enough to give Carlos a bit of pressure, teasing him through his underwear. It seemed that this was enough, and he smiled triumphantly when Carlos finally moaned his name.

“J-Junpei…”

However, in his small victory he’d momentarily forgotten about Akane, who was taking his distraction to renew her own efforts to tease him, shifting so she had a better position. He remembered very quickly once she started up again, one hand sliding around to press up against a sensitive spot at the base of his spine, while she got to kissing and nipping at his collarbones. Eventually Carlos seemed to notice what she was doing and joined in, kissing the base of his neck in a way that made his back curl in pleasure.

“F-fuck…”

His breathing was already heavy- he figured it was only natural, considering the position he was in. Akane alone knew practically everything about him in terms of sex, but with Carlos here too? He didn’t stand a chance against the two of them. He had no idea _how_ he’d ended up the center of attention, but it had happened somehow and he didn’t dislike it.

“What was that Junpei? You’ll have to speak up, or Carlos and I won’t be able to hear you…”

Akane had pressed herself up against him, their hips perilously close together, and she looked up at him with half-lidded eyes. Carlos shifted slightly closer to Junpei as well, leaning into him and allowing Junpei to feel the musculature of Carlos’s back in far more detail. He was _solid_ , all muscle. It was in big contrast to the softness of Akane’s body, who had now wrapped her arms around him and Carlos to the best of her ability.

She was grinding her hips against his, clearly enjoying the moans she was getting as reward for her efforts. Carlos was occasionally grunting as well, his position meaning that every time Akane and Junpei moved, they pressed up against him too. Finally, Junpei’d had enough.

“K-Kanny… Carlos…”

Akane didn’t say anything, she only nodded and licked her lips in anticipation. She took her time getting off of him, making the wait as agonizingly long as possible for Junpei, who just wanted to get his underwear off _now_. Once she was off him it was only simple matter of shifting off of Carlos and sliding his underwear off, noting that Carlos was doing the same but Akane wasn’t- determined to be a tease until the very end, it seemed.

He could feel them both staring at him, and he couldn’t help but feel a touch self-conscious. Akane had seen him before, but now Carlos was here too- was she comparing them? As if she could read his thoughts, Akane gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek and a little wink.

“It’s okay, Junpei. You’ll always be my number one~”

Her words were whispered for only him to hear, and he blushed a bit but nodded a quick thanks.

“S-so, uh… actually, how does this work?”

He’d never been in a threesome before, and as far as he was aware the same went for Akane. He had no clue when it came to Carlos, but judging by the sudden look of confusion on his face, he hadn’t either. Akane put a hand to her chin, taking a moment to think. “Well, I think we’ll start simple, alright Jumpy?”

“S-simple?”

She had a very mischievous smirk on her face, and she picked something up from the nightstand nearby- Junpei recognized the bottle, but when had she put the lubricant there? Carlos and Junpei were both watching her as she squirted some onto her hands, then gently started rubbing it onto Junpei’s cock.

“We’re trying something new tonight, so why don’t we keep things straightforward… one at a time, as they say~”

Junpei didn’t really have time to think much about it- Akane was skillfully stroking his dick with a well-practiced experience, and considering how aroused he already was it was taking a majority of his focus to keep (relatively) calm. He was already distracted by her when he felt Carlos wrap his arms around him from behind, continuing with his explorative kisses and pinches. Carlos’s hands were working their way over every inch of his chest, feeling every scar and hair.

His focus was split between them for a moment, but when Akane started to increase in speed, his mind was only on her. She’d even brought her other hand to help, massaging his balls in the exact way she knew Junpei liked.

“ _F-fuck_ …. Carlos.. A-Akane…”

He could do little more than whisper their names- Akane wasn’t playing around, she intended to make short work of him. With her determination and Carlos’s added touching, he was close, so close-

Akane had pushed her lips up against his own, in a kiss filled with lust and desire as she brought Junpei to orgasm.

His cum sprayed forwards, getting on himself, the bedsheets, and Akane; and he relaxed limply backwards- resting right into Carlos’s arms. The taller man gave him a kiss on the cheek, but Junpei turned and kissed Carlos back on the lips- he’d had his turn, so it was Carlos’s- and then they two of them could take care of Akane however she wanted them to.

It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> ok don't expect me to keep writing the threesome au like the carlos and junpei aus, i just did this for fun and practice. however, because why not, a few headcanons.
> 
> Akane and Phi are both at the same school and are actually working on their masters together, Phi is dating Maria but none of them realize any of that until like, a couple months later when they all go to a party together or something. Aoi and Akane still run Crash Keys, but Aoi does a lot more of the work while Akane works on her degree. Junpei help them out with his job, and a lot of work he's done has actually come from them. 
> 
> also junpei just like, he wants to think he's edgy and stuff but he's actually really vanilla in the bedroom, carlos and akane both think he's adorable tho (they just kinda start hanging out with carlos in non-sexual ways and somewhere along the line they all realize they're dating)


End file.
